Sobre peleas y galletas
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Como toda madre e hija, Suyin y Kuvira habían tenido sus conflictos. Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Para LupitaAzucena. (AU)


Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece.

Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Para **LupitaAzucena**.

Tu primera petición. La escribí porque lo que había hecho anteriormente no me gustó, pero esta me gustó menos xD. Traté de meterle drama, pero al final quedó pues... Así ._.

De todos modos la hice con mucho cariño para ti *n*.

Advertencias: Posible OoC, Universo Alterno.

* * *

—Cariño, tenemos que hablar sobre Kuvira —Soltó de la nada. Su voz era preocupante. Se removió entre las sábanas esperando la respuesta de su esposa.

—¿Kuvira? ¿Qué sucede con ella? —Suyin despegó la vista de la novela de aventuras que había estado leyendo con tanta atención desde hace una hora.

—Hoy habló la directora del colegio. Me dijo que le preocupa mucho su situación, últimamente se ha visto involucrada en varias peleas con sus compañeros. Comentó que si seguía así, se verían obligados a suspenderla de la institución.

Ella guardó silencio durante un buen rato. Sí, Kuvira siempre había sido ruda y no era la persona con más amigos en toda la Tierra, sin embargo, era educada y usualmente prefería resolver el conflicto hablando, que tener que recorrer a la violencia física.

—Tranquilo, amor, yo me encargo de ello —Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. No es que Baatar fuera un mal padre, pero Suyin sabía que siempre se le complicaba hablar con sus hijas, y en vez de arreglar las cosas, lo empeoraba todo. Además, ella tenía una relación más estrecha con Kuvira.

—Gracias —suspiró aliviado—. Buenas noches, amor.

Esa noche la mamá Beifong pudo dormir tranquila. Tenía la certeza de que ese insignificante problema con su hija quedaría arreglado para mañana mismo. ¡Ah, pero no fue así!

—Kuvira, quiero hablar de algo contigo —Entró a su habitación, cargando una bandeja de galletas de chocolate recién horneadas.

La adolescente se encontraba en su cama, escuchando música con los audífonos puestos.

—¿¡Mamá!? —contestó en cuanto notó su presencia—. ¿Tanto te cuesta tocar la puerta?

—Lo siento, princesa —Kuvira arrugó el ceño ante tal apodo—. Creí que podía entrar.

—Pues para la próxima hazme el favor de pedir permiso —Se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

—No tienes por qué comportarte de esa manera —La reprendió Suyin, antes de continuar con el tema—. Pequeña, te traje galletas. Tus favoritas...

—Mamá, no necesitas tus galletas para sobornarme. ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Le molestaba que usara la comida como amortiguador.

Suyin suspiró. Jamás había estado tan pesada. Puso la bandeja en el tocador y se sentó a su lado, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—La directora de tu colegio habló ayer —optó por ir al grano—. Dice que en los últimos días has tenido ciertos problemas con tus compañeros.

—¿Y...? —maldijo en su mente. No le gustaba que su madre se metiera en sus asuntos. Siempre interfería y volvía toda la situación incómoda.

—¡Kuvira, me preocupas! Dime, ¿a qué se deben estas peleas? —insistió. Quizá su hija no quisiera hablar, pero tendría que hacerlo le gustara o no.

—No es nada, mamá. ¿Por qué no te olvidas de esto y me dejas en paz? —Sabía que Suyin no iría a ningún lado, así que prefirió salir ella de la habitación, directo a la calle.

La Beifong se quedó sorprendida por su actitud. Jamás había sido grosera con ella. Decidió que lo mejor sería darle un poco de espacio, y después volvería a abordar el problema, cuando estuvieran ambas más calmadas.

Kuvira se dirigió al departamento de Iroh II, un pobre diablo con quien se acostaba de vez en cuando y él le regalaba "polvo de hadas" que la hacía olvidarse de la realidad.

—¿Kuv? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó extrañado, pues ella siempre avisaba antes de ir.

—No quiero estar en casa —Se limitó a contestar—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, encanto, pasa —Se hizo a un lado y ella caminó hasta el sillón.

Iroh era hijo de Izumi, una política del estado vecino. Él había decidido quedarse en Zaofu, donde actualmente estudiaba la universidad. Su madre iba a visitarlo con frecuencia y le mandaba dinero cada mes. Dinero que gastaba en drogas, comida, condones y alcohol.

—¿Tienes polvo?

—Encanto, no es bueno que consumas tanto de eso. ¿Por qué mejor no te desahogas conmigo? —le sugirió seductor, acercándose lentamente a su cuello.

—Iroh, ahora no. He venido por droga —Lo hizo a un lado. Le encantaba estar con él, por supuesto. Le atraía su peinado de estrella de rock, era caballeroso, valiente y la hacía sentir especial. Cuando todos se burlaban de ella, él la defendía, y nadie volvía a insultarla, porque a él lo respetaban. Le compraba cosas lindas, le suministraba narcóticos y era bueno en la cama. Sin embargo, sabía que no la amaba, al menos no sólo a ella: era un mujeriego, justo ahora traía labial en su camisa. Y eso mataba por completo la pasión.

—Como desees —Fue a su habitación y volvió con una pequeña bolsa de plástico que contenía dos pastillas en su interior—. Es la nueva presentación. Se me acabó el polvo.

—Gracias. Esto sirve —Le dio un corto beso en los labios, le pagó, y se fue de ahí.

Se dirigió a la estatua de caballos que quedaba al sur de la ciudad, ahí nunca había policías cerca.

Se sentó en el césped, sacó con cuidado la bolsa y se tragó una de las pastillas. Mientras hacía efecto observó a todas las personas que pasaban. Iban en pareja, con su familia, con sus amigos, pero nunca solos. Y eso la hizo sentirse furiosa. Porque lo más cercano que tenía a una pareja era Iroh. Su familia, bueno, para empezar sus padres biológicos la habían abandonado, sus hermanos adoptivos apenas y le hablaban, y sus padres siempre estaban ocupados con el trabajo. ¿Amigos? No confiaba en la gente, siempre terminaban haciéndole daño.

Por eso le gustaba el efecto de esa droga. La teletransportaba a otro mundo, un mundo ideal donde no había problemas, un mundo en las nubes donde la vida era felicidad y nada más. Para su mala suerte, el efecto le duraba apenas una hora. Luego, el golpe con la realidad era desgarrador. Le provocaba dolor de cabeza, y pequeños períodos de depresión o enojo. En los peores casos también escuchaba voces que la insultaban y la orillaban a hacer cosas incorrectas.

Estuvo tres horas fuera antes de decidir volver a casa. De la sensación agradable ya no quedaba rastro. Tan sólo un poco de mal humor producto de la pastilla.

Al entrar, se encontró con Suyin en la sala, preocupada.

—Kuvira, te estaba esperando. ¿Dónde estabas? —Antes de que pudiera huir por las escaleras, la matriarca se interpuso en su camino.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Al ver su vía de escape obstruida, trató de regresar a la puerta. Suyin, harta de la situación, la tomó de la mano.

—¡Hija, basta ya! Dime qué te sucede —hizo una pausa para examinar su semblante— Kuvira Beifong, ¿acaso te estuve drogando? —Le dirigió una mirada amenazante. Había tenido paciencia con todos sus hijos, claro que sí, pero eso ya era tocar fondo. No permitiría que alguien de su familia consumiera drogas.

—¡Sí, mamá! ¡Ingerí una maldita pastilla! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque odio mi vida! Me peleo con mis malditos compañeros porque se burlan de mí, ¡por no tener padres!, dicen que ustedes sólo me recogieron de la basura, y me rescataron como a un cachorro, y ya lo creo. Juran que me aman pero no siento que me quieran de la misma forma que quieren a Opal o a Huan. Sólo soy la niña que adoptaron, que desean hacer de mí todo lo que sus hijos no son. Yo —titubeó un momento—. Yo no me siento parte de esta familia —salió corriendo a su habitación, llorando de coraje. Creyó que jamás tendría la valentía para decirlo. Y ahora sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Suyin se quedó atónita. Experimentó una de las sensaciones más dolorosas del mundo: fracasar como madre. Baatar, quien había presenciado todo, se acercó a su esposa. Él también se sentía culpable.

—Ven, amor, vayamos a la cama. Mañana lo solucionaremos —La tomó del rostro y la besó en su frente. La Beifong se lo agradeció con la mirada. Ese hombre tenía el don de hacerla sentir mejor con el más mínimo gesto.

* * *

—Princesa —entró a su habitación, de nuevo sin tocar la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? Son las cinco de la mañana —Se levantó de su cama con molestia. Ese día no le tocaba despertarse hasta las siete.

—Lo siento, no podía dormir. Te hice galletas —le ofreció una y esta vez Kuvira no las rechazó.

—Mamá...

—No, déjame hablar a mí —La interrumpió, contó hasta tres en su mente y continuó—. Lo que dijiste anoche... Quiero que sepas que ni papá ni yo quisimos que te sintieras así. Te adoptamos porque vimos potencial en tu persona, creímos que un ángel como tú se merecía una familia. Discúlpanos si no somos lo que esperabas. Nos esforzamos día con día yendo al trabajo para darte a ti y a tus hermanos lo mejor. No serás nuestra hija biológica, pero te amamos como si lo fueras. Eres nuestra pequeña guerrera, y mataríamos a cualquiera que te lastimara. No le prestes atención a esos idiotas de tus compañeros. Ellos sólo están celosos. Celosos porque eres una mujer hermosa y valiente, tal y como tu nombre lo indica —la abrazó con delicadeza.

Kuvira correspondió al abrazo de inmediato. Reconoció que se había portado como una malagradecida. Después de todo, cuando el mundo le cerró las puertas, fueron ellos quienes creyeron en ella. Quizá no tenía la mejor relación con sus hermanos, ¿pero acaso no era así siempre? Y a pesar de todo, sabía que se amaban.

—Lamento mucho lo que dije —Se disculpó avergonzada, aún en sus brazos.

—Está bien, Kuvira. Sin embargo —Se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos—: Estás castigada. No quiero que vuelvas a ingerir drogas, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mamá —respondió con la cabeza baja, como una niña pequeña que promete no volver a jugar con lodo o decir una mala palabra.

—¿Otra galleta? —Kuvira sonrió levemente y le dio un mordisco. Sin duda alguna, le gustaba ser su hija. Las peleas siempre se solucionaban con abrazos y galletas.


End file.
